The Mount Silver Grand Tournament
by DalzellDragon
Summary: After a tough lose in the Kanto League Ashton Ketchum has little time to reflect as a special tournament at Mt. Silver is announced and it is none other his Father Ash Ketchum hosting the event.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Bad Dreams**

It's the Championship Round of the Kanto Indigo League Tournament a black Charizard's roar echoes

through the stadium as its trainer tells it to use Flare Blitz on its foe, a extremely powerful Tyranitar. These

two pokemon are the last remaining pokemon of the two championship contenders, one of them is a long

light purple haired young lady with a serious look on her face that never changes. She is Pamela the

daughter of Paul the Veilstone City Gym Leader and one of the strongest young trainers in all of Sinnoh,

she learned well from his aggressive battle style.

"USE SHOCKWAVE NOW." She barks as the glowing fireball that is Charizard rockets toward her pokemon. Tyranitar's body glows bright blue and the dinosaur like pokemon lets lose a flashing bolt of electricity that stops Charizard in its tracks. Charizard crashes to the ground unable to battle anymore, the battle was over and Pamula had won the Championship.

Charizard's trainer runs over too check on him, the messy black haired young teen wearing all black and a

red & white cap with a green Pokemon League logo that he got from his father the day he started his

journey had a tear rolling down his cheek. He looked down at his black Charizard and said " u did well, I'm

proud of u" and recalled him to his poke ball.

The shadow of a trainer blocked the stadium lights shining down on Ashton the oldest son of the Kanto League's Elite 4 leader Ash Ketchum

"My father said you couldn't match my power" Pamela said as she walked off with her Crystal Kanto League Trophy firmly in hand.

Those words played over and over in Ashton's head with visions of his injured Charizard flashing over and over. Ashton suddenly awakes from his dream as he had fallen asleep on the bank of a small pond her his house. His trusted Buizel slept beside him as she always did since she was hatched from a egg Ashton's mom Misty Waterflower Ketchum found while training her water pokemon for a special race event at Tojo Falls. He also had dreams of her being slammed by Pamela's Mawile using Flash Cannon and collapsing to the ground in pain.

His little brother Ash Jr. swims up to him and says "you had that dream again didn't you

Zak told you that you need to move on from that day how else are you going to get ready for the MT. Silver Grand Tournament that dad is hosting tomorrow?"

Zak is the 2nd oldest of Brock's four children and Ashton's best friend, he is known the Kanto Region wide as a ace steel pokemon trainer, His Steelix, Scizor, and Metang are famous for their strength.

Ashton had a famous team as well Charizard, Buizel, Eevee, Nidoking, Weavile, and Swellow are not a group mess around with and they almost won Ashton the League Championship.

"You're right Bro. I can't sit here feeling sorry for myself, I have a new opportunity to prove what I'm worth. So are you going with me A.J?" Ashton asked his little bro while standing up on the grassy bank.

"Where?" A.J asked,

" To the Viridian Forest Campgrounds I'm going meet Zak there for some training."

Ashton said happily.

"Why should I it's not like the two of you will let me battle anyway." A.J says with frown as he folds his arms in a huff.

"A.J you know that you and you're Totodile aren't ready to face trainers on me and Zak's level even if Mom has been training you lately." Ashton informs his brother who is now looking down at the pond with a dishearten stare.

"Whatever. I bet Kira is coming too and you'll be too busy trying to sneak a kiss from her again that you'll forget I'm even there." A.J teased his big bro, putting himself in a better mood in the process. Ashton's cheeks turned bright red at the thought and nervously said "NO she just wanted to come along that's all, and you could pick up some battle pointers from Zak and I during our battle."

The two brothers got dressed and hopped on their bikes and headed for Viridian City. Several hundred miles away in Veilstone City Pamela is in her family's den staring at her Kanto League Cup and her gym badges along side of all of her father's trophies and awards.

"One day I'll exceed my father in everyway and become the most famous trainer to ever come from Sinnoh

and the Mt. Silver Grand Tournament will be my first step" She thought to herself as she stared at a master

ball sitting on the center of her father's mantle.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Forest Training **_

**After a few hours of bike riding and being yelled at over Ashton's cell phone by their mom for not telling her they had left home, the Ketchum Bros. arrived at the main path through the famous Viridian Forest. "So where are we exactly going to met up with them Bro" A.J asked. "Well I'm not really sure but I can just text Kira to meet us here" Ashton Said. Just as Ashton highlighted Kira's number a loud rumble filled the air and the ground started shaking then out of nowhere a large Steelix crashed through the underbrush and stared down at the Bros frozen with fear. "Wait do I know this Steelix" Ashton thought. The Steelix then smiled and toss the Bros on its back and headed deep into the Forest.**

**After a only few minutes of travel the trio arrived at a campsite, at the far end of the camp Ashton could see two people one of them was a muscular guy with spiked black hair wearing camo pants and a black tank-top shirt, the other was a girl with long brown hair wearing a white and pink long pants outfit. Ashton knew immediately that they were Zak and Kira his best friends. **

**"Hi cutie" Kira yelled to them which made Ashton blush uncontrollably. He managed to squeeze out a quick chocked up "Hi" only to be shot down by Kira saying "Not You, the cute orange hair boy sitting next to you". Ashton dropped into a slump saying "Of coarse". " Sorry Bro u don't have the swag I got" A.J bragged to his dishearten brother.**

**Steelix dropped the two in front of Zak who immediately grabs one of his poke balls and says "Lets do this, I've waiting here all day for u". Without word Ashton smiles and grabs one of his own poke balls and sends out his Weavile who stands proudly in the middle of the field ready for battle.**

**"So you're ready to go? That's how we like it, Its time to battle Go Scizor!". A bright flash of light shot out of Zak poke ball and Scizor appeared at the top of a tree above the campsite. Weavile was in shock at its opponent's speed but his trainer wasn't as Ashton had battled Scizor many times before and he knew this was going to be a tough battle. "You start things off Ashy" Zak commanded. **

**Ashton just nodded and then said "OK Weavile use ICE BEAM". Weavile charged up a Icy cold ray of light in its mouth and fired at Scizor at high speed. Without word from Zak, Scizor dodged the beam and countered with a Metal Claw attack knocking Weavile back several feet. "WOW its fast" A.J said with a shocked look on his face. "You OK Weavile" Weavile looked back at its trainer and nodded, "Good then lets try a Faint Attack" Ashton said with a concerned look. Weavile crossed its arms and disappeared, "Scizor you know what to do"! Zak said calmly. Scizor stood still and closed its eyes and as soon as Weavile reappeared Scizor grab him in his powerful pincers. "End this now, use SUPERPOWER" Zak Growled. Scizor wrapped Weavile in a bear hug, both Pokemon bodies started showing a small aura like glow and then Scizor suplexed Weavile to the ground causing a small crater to form where Weavile landed. Weavile was out cold, both trainers then recalled their Pokemon.**

**"Not bad Zak but lets keep this going, I'm having to much fun" Ashton said with a big smile. Zak nodded and said "Its time to battle GO STEELIX" The earth quaked and Steelix appeared from underground where it took a nap during the first battle. "Now Ashy try to be less predictable this time". " OK Zak try this one - GO NIDOKING". Nidoking then appears from its poke ball stomping and swinging its tail. "Don't give them a chance to get going Steelix, use SandStorm" Zak commanded. With its mighty breath Steelix blew up a Sandstorm that block the views of both itself and Nidoking. A.J wondered. "Why would Zak do that he can't harm Nidoking since it is part Ground Type like Steelix". " He wants to control the pace of the battle by making it hard for Ashton to see how to react to any moves he makes, remember Zak has been here all day so he has learned the area much more than Ashton" ****Kira told AJ. **

**"Its hard to see, be ready for anything Nidoking" Ashton calmly told his Pokemon. "USE IRON TAIL NOW" is all that Ashton could hear from the other side of the field he could no longer see. The glow of a large tail could be seen through the dust, it waved back and forward and then disappeared. "NIDOKING DODGE RIGHT", just as Nidoking moved Steelix's huge tail slammed the ground were he just stood. Steelix then lifted its tail again this time swinging left and right causing Nidoking to jump and duck to dodge the attack. " They are trying to tire you out Nidoking" . "We cant keep this up we got to find a way to attack, I got it Nidoking use WATER PULSE in random directions"! Nidoking ducked Steelix's tail and built up a water pulse attack in its hands and launched it toward Steelix's direction scoring a direct hit and knocking Steelix for a loop. Nidoking then wildly fired more random shots that cleared the air and turned the SandStorm into a sea of mud over the battle field. " Now lets play" Ashton said with a wink. **

**" Sure, Steelix use Flash Cannon" Zak demanded. Steelix quickly fired a beam of light from its mouth getting a direct hit on Nidoking. But the thick mud on the battlefield helped cushion Nidoking from the attack's blowback. " Now Zak how about this for predictable NIDOKING USE FIRE PUNCH slide across the mud to gain speed"! Both of Nidoking's arms lit on fire and the Pokemon ran straight into the field of mud causing himself to slide at full speed. Steelix quick fired several Flash Cannon attacks but Nidoking blocked each one and when he got in range Nidoking slammed both fists into Steelix's torso. Steelix roared in pain as Nidoking hit it with Fire Punches over and over until Steelix could take no more and collapsed. " Wow never saw that coming good job Ashy, you up for a tiebreaker" Zak said proudly. Ashton grabs one more poke ball and says "What do u think". Zak then recalled Steelix, "Its time to battle GO SKARMORY". **

**Ashton looked at his new foe and said "I guess its time to bring out my pint size powerhouse GO RIOLU"! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Eve of The Grand Tournament **

Riolu stood in the middle of the battleground staring at its armored opponent and awaiting its trainer's command.

"You ready Riolu, use VACUUM WAVE now." Ashton commanded! Riolu developed a aura around its body and then whirled its fists around creating a aura vortex and launched it at Skarmory.

"SKARMORY counter with AIR SLASH." At Zak's word Skarmory sent two blades of air directly at Riolu. The two attacks collided in mid air creating a sudden gust of wind that cleared the area of mud that Steelix and Nidoking made earlier.

The waves of mud flew toward the surrounding woods but were block by a force field that developed out of nowhere. "Kingdra use DRACO METEOR!" a unknown voice said.

Suddenly a swarm of meteors fell from the sky made impact in and around the battlefield, striking both Skarmory and Riolu. Both Pokemon fell to the ground unable to continue on.

Ashton, Zak, Kira, and A.J looked around for where the voice and attack came from. Then from the path a Kingdra could be seen standing beside a Golduck and a woman with orange hair wearing a blue and yellow outfit appeared.

"MOM!" Ashton & A.J said together.

"Hey boys I came here to see what you kids were up to and decided to join in on the fun." said Mrs. Misty Ketchum.

"But mom you defeated both our Pokemon in one move!" Ashton whined .

"What do you expect I am a top Gym Leader here in Kanto, and both of you are lucky your Aunt Daisy was in charge of the gym when you challenged her cause neither one of you would have gotten 8 badges if I had anything to say about it." boasted Misty.

Misty then used some revive on Skarmory & Riolu and healed both Pokemon.

"I'm only here for fun but what do the two of you expect the tournament to be like, when everyone will be bringing their **A** game?" Misty questioned the boys.

"Y'all two better watch out because you never know what surprises our Dads and the other Elites have waiting." A.J said with a smirk.

"Ha, we sure don't need to worry about you then" Ashton said as he High-fives Zak.

"Well you'll never now" A.J said under his breath as he left with Misty.

"A.J is right, you two need to spend time with your pokemon to get ready for tomorrow." Kira said with a wink toward Ashton as she got on her bike and left.

Ashton and Zak then shook hands.

"Tomorrow its everyone one for themselves!" Zak said as got on his own bike and headed for Pewter City.

Ashton stood in the forest alone with Riolu and then released the other Pokemon that were with him. Riolu, Charizard, Buizel, Eevee, Nidoking, and Weavile all stood in a circle around Ashton.

"_Tomorrow is the big day we must stand together if we are going to succeed and take our place with in history with all the great Trainers and Pokemon of the past_, now who is with me/" Ashton then stuck out his hand so did Charizard, Nidoking, Riolu, Buizel, and Weavile. Eevee stood back from the group with a sad look.

"I didn't forget my promise Eevee" said Ashton. He then open the canteen in his backpack to reveal a chunk of rock with moss growing from it. "Here you go Eevee its all the way from Sinnoh via Auntie Dawn" Ashton smiled. Eevee jumped for joy then grabbed the rock with its tail and evolved into Leafeon!

Ashton then looked at his team, they were ready for battle and so was he!

Back at home in Pallet Town AJ looked up at all the badges, trophies, and awards that his Dad and brother had earned in their journeys around the regions. Each wall had different memories.

The wall at the front door had all his father's badges, trophies and his official Pokemon League Elite 4 documents all behind glass.

The wall near the kitchen had all of Ashton's Kanto League badges and his 2nd place trophy. The short wall under the staircase has their mom's official Gym Leader documents and pictures of the family and friends.

The wall over the T.V was bare and its was his own wall. "Soon I too will be known by everyone in Kanto and not just as Ashton's little Brother." AJ said with a serious look on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Tournament begins!**

Ashton and Zak looked on in aw at the huge stadium where the Mount Silver Grand was taking place. It had a Roman theme with banners of the elites hanging everywhere . Red Banners had pictures of Elite 1 Richard(Richie)and his Raichu. Blue Banners had pictures of Elite 2 Dawn and her Empoleon. The

Green Banners had pictures of Elite 3 Gary and his Blastoise. The Brown Banners and pictures of Elite 4 Brock and his Steelix, which made Zak extremely proud. Ashton ran to the battlefield where cameramen were settings up and saw hanging under the Elite's balcony a large gold Banner with the pictures of his father Ash along with Pikachu, Infernape, Sceptile, Charizard, Snorlax, and Floatzel.

"One day we are going to have a banner of our own right Buizel!" Ashton shouted.

"Bui-Bui" Buizel shouted in return.

The Stadium quickly filled with people Ashton looked around and saw were his mom Misty was sitting along with his Grandma Delia, Kira, his Aunts, and Prof. Sketchit but didn't see his brother. The Elites had narrowed the group down to the 8 chosen ones to compete- Ashton, Zak, Pamela, Eindo, Liza, Hector, Kerry and a 8th unrevealed. Ash Stood at the Elite's Balcony with the others and turn on two large videotrons on both sides of the battlefield.

"The eight of you were chosen to compete today because of your past track records as trainers I will tell you now that this is a single elimination tournament and during each match the battlefield will change and no two battlefields will be the same." Ash Said proudly.

Brock then got on the mic and said "each videotron will show the stats of one trainer in the battle at a time and its time to reveal the matches" .

"**Match 4 **_Liza vs. Pamela_**, Match 3 **_Kerry vs. Eindo_**, Match 2 **_Zak vs. Hector_**, and the first Match **_Ashton vs." (_Brock looks back to Ash who nods) _Ash jr_!

"Ashton in center court with the other trainers looks on in shock and then in what seems out of nowhere

AJ appears on the far side of the battlefield.

The other trainers leave the battlefield as Ashton and Ash Jr's pictures appear one on each videotron. Ashton looks over to see A.J wearing a trainer's outfit with black pants, red shirt and a black and red jacket just like his own outfit. Both brothers put on black and red League caps and walk toward their platforms.

AJ looked back and said "I told you you'll never know what to expect, Dad and Kira's Mom May have been training me for months just for this battle. I'm your first test Brother, now lets see who the future of the Ketchum name really is.

The Ref enters the battlefield and with a remote changes to field to a rocky desert like field with large boulders and sand.

"This is a three on three Pokemon battle both trainers chose your first and begin." the Ref explains.

"Are you Ready lil brother, GO BUIZEL". Buizel flips from her poke ball and lands on a large boulder.

"I've been waiting for this Big bro for months, I choose you CROCONAW!" The poke ball in AJ's right hand opens to reveal his Totodile had evolved into Croconaw and a strong looking one at that.

"OK Buizel use AQUA JET" Ashton shouts. Buizel surrounds herself with water and launches at Croconaw.

"O well its just like Dad said, Ok then Croconaw you use AQUA JET too!" Croconaw launches at Buizel at full speed and the two ram into each other mid field. Croconaw lands on its feet as Buizel falls to the ground.

"Come on Bro you know that Croconaw is heavier and hits with more force than Buizel, do like Zak said and stop being so darn predictable!" Ashton looked on amazed, Is this the same little brother that has never been on a trip out of Kanto and has never had a official battle that is now giving him battle tips?

"Remember AJ you asked for this. "Go Buizel use ROCK TOMB" at Ashton's command Buizel eyes start to glow and with her her mental powers she moves all the large boulders on the battlefield in a circle around Croconaw and then slams all of them into him at once.

Croconaw busts out of the pile of rocks but is badly bruised and before AJ can say or do anything Buizel hits a KO on Croconaw with a bone breaking ICE PUNCH.

Croconaw collapses to the ground and is recalled by AJ. "Good job bro but I didn't come this far to lose so easily, now I choose you Marowak!". The videotron on AJ's side of the field blanks out Croconaw's pic and reveals Marowak in picture 2.

Marowak appears from its ball and starts tossing around its bone club, he then points its bone club at Buizel and gives her a bring it on gesture. Buizel instantly gets upset and starts to puff and growl.

"Wait Buizel don't fall for it he is using SWAGGER!" Ashton said, but it to late as Buizel blindly charges at her foe.

"Good now Marowak use STONE-EDGE.". At A.J's word Marowak flexed its muscles and builds a wall of rotating stone and sand from the battlefield into the air around himself.

Buizel sees the trap and tries to stop but is smacked by a large stone and falls to the ground.

"Just like we practiced Marowak use BONE RUSH!" AJ demanded. Marowak ran full speed up to Buizel and swings his bone club like a bat knocking her up into the air. He repeats to move 3 more times but at the fifth swing Buizel ducks and hit's a ICE PUNCH out of nowhere knocking Marowak back a few feet.

"Good since she slowed him down for a moment now its time to strike. Lets use a move Dad and Floatzel made famous Buizel use ICE AQUA JET!" Buizel forms a wave of water around her body and launches herself at Marowak. When she got to her highest point in the air ice forms around her fist and then down the rest of her body! AJ looks on and tells Marowak to just relax and focus on Buizel.

AJ then notices that Buizel took her eyes off Marowak for a second to watch a boulder that she barely cleared scrap by her. Now AJ knew it was the opening Marowak needed.

"Marowak use FOCUS BLAST now!" he yelled. Marowak then let loose a wave of energy that slams into Buizel, breaking her ice shield and knocking her out in midair. She falls to the ground unable to battle.

_**The REF announces :(Buizel is unable to battle).**_

Ashton recalled Buizel and praised her for the great effort she put up.

"Now AJ allow me turn up the heat just a bit, because I choose Charizard." The black dragon soared high into the air from his pokeball and glided on the air currents as he wait s for a command.

" Charizard use SKY IMPACT." Ashton demanded. AJ was shocked as he had never heard of that attack.

Ash looked on from is seat with full interest as he was the only person who knew that his son received the untested TM as a gift for placing 2nd in the Pokemon League and that he was testing the new attacks with his Pokemon.

Both of Charizard's wings glowed as he dived toward Marowak. Halfway to the ground Charizard folded in its wings and increased his speed until he was a near blur and slammed full force into Marowak!

The impact created a large crater in the ground where Marowak now laid knocked out half buried in sand and rock. Charizard stood over his foe with a regal stance ready for his next challenge.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Screaming Fire**

Charizard stands in the center of the battlefield as the crowd chants and cheer over the display of power they had this seen. Ashton awaited the arrival of his little brother's final Pokemon with calm anticipation.

Dawn sat next to Ash on the Elite's balcony.

"Wow Ash its like looking into a mirror of the past." Dawn noticed.

"What is?" questioned Ash.

"Just look out there your son Ashton is almost a clone of you. He has your looks, style, love for battle, and he even has a Charizard like you do, its weird and your other son AJ has your looks but Misty's attitude!"

Ash knew that looking at the battlefield at his two sons wasn't looking into a mirror of the past but into one of the future. It put a huge smile on his face like it would any proud father.

AJ knew it was gut check time as he had only one Pokemon to use but two to choose from!

"OK AJ its time to finish this" Ashton hurried his bro.

"OK then for my final Pokemon I choose you my good friend Exploud!" A thunderous roar fell over the Stadium, as Exploud entered battle.

Charizard was unfazed by the appearance of its monstrous looking foe.

"Go Charizard use DRAGON RUSH" Charizard spread its wings and took off like a rocket directly at Exploud.

"Now Exploud use HYPER VOICE to block his attack." AJ demanded. Exploud roared with all its might stopping Charizard in his flight and blowing him backwards.

AJ then cockly closes his eyes and at the snap of his fingers Exploud jumps high into the air and nailed Charizard with a HAMMER ARM attack slamming him into the ground.

Charizard doesn't move and the referee starts to wave his red flag to signal that Charizard was unable to battle but just as he starts to talk Charizard's tail tip busted into a intense flame that not even Ash had ever seen before. Charizard then stands up and lets loose a mighty roar and shoots a stream of fire straight up into the air.

Ashton smiled "Looks like you made him mad so it sucks to be you, Now Charizard lets show everyone true power use BLAST BURN!"

Charizard sucked loads of air into his powerful lungs and when he was at max let loose with a breath of fire that scorched even the ground below it. The wall of flame rocket toward Exploud who stands his ground.

"Exploud counter with HYPER BEAM" AJ yelled. Exploud reared back and lauched a powerful beam of energy. The two attacks met midfield and caused a huge explosion that cause a shockwave to hit the outer safety wall causing it to crack in many places.

Both pokemon looked at each other eye to eye from their sides of the battlefield. The crowd was electric and chanted "_this is awesome_" to the pride of Ashton, AJ, and their Pokemon.

"So big bro lets give them some more fireworks, Exploud use HAMMER ARM." AJ said. "

This is the type of battle I love, Go Charizard use DRAGON RUSH!" Ashton yelled. The two Pokemon ram headlong into each other midfield but instead of falling the two Pokemon locked into a wrestling match, both struggling to over power the other.

Charizard then gets behind Exploud and grips him with his arms, legs, and flaming tail.

"Now AJ we are going to end this, its been a great battle and I look forward to our next match" Ashton said with a stern look.

AJ knew that it was over he then turned his head and waited for the finish letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"Charizard use FLARE BLITZ!" Ashton yelled. Charizard then spread its large wings and took off still carrying the full weight of Exploud.

When he finally got above the Stadium Ashton gives his Pokemon a 'X' signal, Charizard then formed a wall of flame around himself and Exploud. Exploud tries its best to get free but to no avail .

Charizard then dived at full speed toward the ground and at halfway lets go of Exploud who falls like a stone and hits the ground with a thunderous crash, Charizard then did a loop while still on fire and crash landed into Exploud.

The crowd was silent as they waited to see what Pokemon survived the impact. After the dust cleared Charizard was seen standing in its same regal pose over Exploud.

_**REF: Exploud is unable to battle the match winner is ASHTON! **_

The crowd cheered as Ashton's name is called. Ash looked on proud of the effort both of his sons put on.

AJ was upset but also proud of his pokemon. Ashton was nearly tackled by the reporters & cameramen wanting to talk with him for the news on Jubilife City TV, KNN, and Goldenrod Radio Networks. AJ started walking toward the locker room but was stopped by his big brother who raised up his hand as the crowd chanted '_AJ_' over and over!

At the entrance to the locker room Hector and Eindo looked on, both trainers wanted to face Ashton in the next round but Zak and Kerry stood in their way. Zak came up next to Hector and said "That was a good match but I hope you're ready for me as I'm not going to be a pushover . Hector just gave a sideways smirk.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Steel Determination **

After heading to the snack bar and buying a entire 2nd grade class size order of nachos and fries the Ketchum Bros. found seats in the crowd with their family and friends, Ashton sitting next to Kira to his delight and AJ between their mom and Prof. Sketchit. Sitting behind them was Bentley the older brother of Zak he looks just like their father Brock but slightly taller and with more body mass than Brock at the same 20 years of age.

"Good job in your match just now against AJ. Know lets see what Zak has learned in the past year since I last battled him." said Bentley to Ashton.

On the battlefield Zak stood on his platform looking across the way at Hector who was combing back his slick blue hair. Hector was a true ladies man with his shiny silver jewelry and navy blue dress pants & white shirt. With just a wink and smile all the young ladies in the crowd screamed and sigh, much to the regret of Ashton who noticed that Kira had a blush on her face as Hector took off his navy blue blazer.

"I hope u provide me with more of a challenge than I think u will since I know u will be using Steel type pokemon." Hector said with a smirk.

"Lets just do this." Zak said holding up a Pokeball.

The Ref presses the second button on the remote and the battlefield changes from a rocky desert into a grassy field with a few trees. _**REF: YOU KNOW THE RULES CHOOSE YOUR FIRST POKEMON AND BEGIN THE BATTLE. **_

Zak sends out Scizor first.

"I knew you would start with a steel type like you had a choice, but I'm starting with Skuntank" Hector said as he sent out his large skunk pokemon.

"Scizor use BULLET PUNCH." The red mantis like pokemon jumped high into the air and charged at its foe pincers first.

"Skuntank counter with SMOG" Hector called. The skunk Pokemon lets loose at thick purple haze that totally hides it from Scizor.

Scizor sees the trap but charges into the smog without fear and disappears from view.

"Now Scizor use DEFOG." Zak requests. A bright light shines through the Smog and Pokemon could then be seen by all.

"Nice try Hector but Scizor and I are to smart for tricks like that." Zak said smiling.

"Then try this Zak, Skuntank use FLAME BURST." Hector said with a confident smile.

At point blank range Skuntank shot out a wall of flame that knocks Scizor back and pins him to a tree trunk. Skuntank continues the attack nearly nonstop.

Zak recalls his pokemon from the fight and returns Scizor to his pokemon to prevent him from getting a major injury.

"See what happens when you are predictable Zak." Hector smiled.

"That was a smart move by Zak" Bentley said.

" What do u mean." questioned AJ.

" I mean Zak chose to return Scizor before he was KOed and now he has the chance to think of a good move to make and still have Scizor as backup for emergency." Bentley explained.

"Your Skuntank is strong Hector but lets see him handle this guy because I'm not dumb enough to bring only Steel types to a tournament Its time to battle Go Salamence!" Zak said as he sent out his dragon pokemon.

Skuntank steps back a few steps from just the look of Salamence.

"Don't let it intimidate you Skuntank use SHADOW BALL." Skuntank fires ball after ball of dark energy but Salamence dodges each one.

"Salamence use ZEN HEADBUTT." Zak shouts. After dodging one last Shadow ball attack the horns on Salamence's head glows as it flies downward toward Skuntank. Skuntank lets loose another cloud of SMOG to hide itself as a act of defense but its does no good as Salamence's attack hits home and knocks Skuntank out cold.

_**REF: Skuntank is unable to battle!**_

Salamence lands on the ground in front of her trainer and waits for her next opponent.

"U are full of surprises Zak but so am I, now feast your eyes on a winged beast all the way from Unova the mighty Braviary," Hector said as he sent out the red and black feathered Valiant Pokemon.

Braviary takes wing and soars high into the air followed by Salamence. "Braviary use DIVE" Hector demanded.

"Salamence use AERIAL ACE" Zak shouted.

The two winged Pokemon clash and fly around each other in a dogfight type air battle both trying to get the advantage over the other.

Finally Braviary gets behind Salamence and locks his claws into her wing joints, he then dives straight toward the ground.

Not panicking Zak tells Salamence to use Earthquake when she hit's the ground, at impact the whole battlefield cracks and ruptures absorbing most of the damage for Salamence.

"Don't let her have a chance to rest, Braviary use BRAVE BIRD!" Hector shouted to his Pokemon.

Braviary flew into the air and then dived full speed at his foe, his body becomes covered in flames as he speeds up to over 100MPH!

Just as Braviary gets within 20 feet of his dragon Pokemon Zak tells her to use HYRO PUMP, Salamence's blast sends Braviary back high into the air and blocks his own attack.

" Now Salamence use ZEN HEADBUTT" Zak demanded. The blue dragon spreads her wings wide and shoots into the air directly at Braviary.

Hector shouts "Braviary return! Now Zak don't think I'm going to let you off that easy. Just like you did with Scizor I'm saving my Braviary for later but now you have the honor of meeting my Carrcosta!"

Hector then rolls out a grey colored Pokeball and a large sea turtle like Pokemon is released. Carrcosta lets out a mighty roar as it looks up at its foe Salamence and without a word from Hector, Carrcosta fires a ICE BEAM at Salamence knocking her out the sky to the ground!

Hector talked down to Zak, " Do you see now Zak I've had you in check from the start of this battle, being from Icirrus City in Unova I have mastered the skills of training the Unova Pokemon and I have a team full of them to bad you won't get to meet them in battle but you can watch ringside as I battle Ashton or one of the other trainers with them in the final four."

"Lets end this Carrcosta use GIGA IMPACT!" At that request Carrcosta jumps to the front of a nearby tree and leans back until the tree rebounds and shoots him forward, Carrcosta then falls to his belly and slides on the ground using his flippers to gain speed. At full speed Carrcosta's body develops a fiery aura, using all the momentum that he built up. He then jumps into the air to land on Salamence with the full force of his weight and momentum.

Just as Carr is in midair Salamence jumps and meets him halfway with the Zen Headbutt attack she had charging up to use on Braviary! The two Pokemon slammed into each other and then the ground. Both pokemon get to their feet, "Salamence use DRAGON PULSE**/ **Carrcosta use WATERFALL" the two trainers said in unison.

Salamence launches a breath of energy from her mouth as Carrcosta jumps into the air and toward her cloaked in water. The two Pokemon's attacks impact midfield sending a blast of water and smoke in all directions. The crowd looks on in awe wondering which Pokemon survived.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 11: True Intentions **

The two mighty serpents stood eye to eye in the center of the battlefield. This was it for Zak as his Steelix had the task of battling all three of Eindo's powerful Pokemon, if it could get past Gyarados.

" Ok this is it Steelix lets go all out, use FLASH CANNON!" Zak commanded. Steelix fires his beam of light at Eindo's Pokemon but Gyarados counters with a WATER PULSE and both attacks just collide in midair.

"That Gyarados is fast but why didn't Eindo give him any commands, he's just standing there with that same crazy smile." Zak wonders to himself.

"If you are wondering why im so calm boy, it's just that this battle is already over as I only have to give Gyarados one command and that's it!" Eindo says.

" Your're bluffing!" Zak says.

" Well lets see about that Zak, Gyarados use OUTRAGE!" Gyarados rises up with a ball of fire in its mouth and fires at Steelix. Steelix dodges the attack had trys to hid underground at Zak advice but Gyarados is relentless in its attack and fires at Steelix down its escape hole.

Steelix roars in pain as he crashes up from under the ground into the path of one more of Gyarados's attack which hits its mark and KO's Steelix to the shock of everyone including Zak.

**Ref: Steelix is unable to battle, Eindo is the Winner!**

Zak head drop between his shoulders all the work he put forth to get to the point was for nothing. Zak recalls his Pokemon and heads for the stadium exit but is cut off by Kira.

"Where are you going, aren't you going to stay and cheer on Ashton is his battle against Pamela? Or are you going to run away with your tail between your legs bring shame to your family?" Kira questioned her friend.

Zak looked Kira in the eyes and then looks up toward the balcony where his Father and the other Elites were, He then thought over the words both his Father and Uncle used the day he started his journey "WIN OR LOSE, EVERY BATTLE IS A CHANCE TO GAIN EXPERIENCE & YOU MUST USE THAT EXPERIENCE TO INCREASE THE SKILL OF BOTH YOU AND YOUR POKEMON." Zak then turns around only to meet Eindo face to face.

"I admit you are one of the strongest trainers I've faced Eindo but don't look past Ashton or Pamela in your next battle or you will be embarrassed." Zak said in a strong voice.

" Don't worry boy, I've never looked past young Mr. Ketchum, It is destiny that we meet in such huge setting as this. After we battle I will expose Ashton for who he truly is ha ha ha ha!" Eindo says in a manic laugh.

Eindo then walks off with a strange smile leaving Zak and Kira standing alone with confused looks on their faces.

"OK that was creepy." "I know this is the same feeling I had during our entire battle." Kira & Zak said quietly to each other as they headed to find seats for Ashton and Pamela's battle.

Ashton stood quiet and focused in the entranceway leading to the battlefield. He knew that this would be the toughest battle he ever had, Pamela the same trainer that defeated him at the Pokemon League was once again standing between him and a chance to be champion but this time she was even stronger than before.

On the other side of the battlefield Pamela was making her way out to the trainer's platform dressed for business. Zak couldn't help from noticing Pamela in her tight all black pants suit with her light purple hair loose and flowing in the breeze.

" WOW she may be a tough trainer but she sure is easy on the eyes!" Zak and Bentley said in unison.

Eindo stood on the roof of the stadium over crowd stands to get the best view of the next battle, a communicator hidden in is earring then sounds off.

" Eindo what is your progress with the Catalyst." A voice asks.

"There is I person I have my eyes on Sir, if he wins his next battle he and I will face off in battle one on one then I can really test him out Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Eindo answers in his manic laugh.

"If it is true and you have found the Catalyst then our plans are one step closer to being realized!" The voice then says.

Eindo smiles as he notices Ashton heading toward the battlefield.

Ashton looks across the way at Pamela. Butterflies filled his stomach as he had a flashback of their League battle. He could still picture Charizard crashing to the ground after a hard fought battle against Tyranitar, even Pamela's Bibarel was a shocking powerhouse as it went toe to toe with his Nidoking.

**REF: This is a 4 vs. 4 battle, now I will reveal the battlefield.**

With the press of a button the battlefield transforms from a canyon into a Icy field with large rock formations and two flowing streams of cold water.

**REF: This is the Ice Flow Battlefield, Choose your first Pokemon and start the battle.**

Ashton thinks about his first move but Pamela beats him to the punchand reveals she is already holding a pokeball in her had.

" For this battle I Choose Crobat." Pamela says as she tosses out the pokeball.

Crobat appears above the battlefield ready to fight.

"So that's your plan to stay above the battlefield and avoid the ice altogether but I can play your game too. I choose you Swellow!" Ashton shouts as he releases his bird pokemon to battle with Crobat.

Pamela is in no mood for small talk, she is all business as she calls out her first attack. "Crobat close in and use AIR SLASH."

"Watch out Swellow counter with AIR CUTTER" Ashton shouts as the two flying Pokemon started to dogfight above the Stadium.

Blades of wind criss cross in the air with neither pokemon getting the upper hand.

"Crobat use ZEN HEADBUTT" Pamela shouts as her pokemon dodges Swellow's attack.

Crobat drops low toward the ground then blast its way upward at high speed directly at Swellow who trys to dip and dodge to through Crobat off coarse. Crobat zeros in and nails Swellow in the belly knocking him out of the air and to the ground.

Crobat backflips in the air and prepares to finish off Swellow with another ZEN HEADBUTT. " Hurry Swellow use GIGA IMPACT at full force" Ashton yells. Swellow's body erupts into flames as he launches up into the air like a rocket and slams head-on into the Diving Crobat.

The impact causes a huge explosion that sends a shockwave of air across the stadium blowing off people's hats and the food in their hands.

" What power! There is no question now that young Mr. Ketchum should be the target of our plans just wait until my Lord hears about this!" Eindo thinks to himself with a evil grin on his face as he stares at the cloud of smoke and dust Swellow and Crobat had just created.

**REF: Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the Trainers must choose new Pokemon.**

Both pokemon fall limp to the ground. "Looks like we have a tie Ashton" Pamela says as the two Trainers recall their Pokemon. " Lets see how you handle my next Pokemon, I now choose Froslass!" Pamela's second Pokeball opens to reveal her Ice/Ghost phantom of a Pokemon.

Ashton eyes his foe's new choice of fighter, "So your looking to gain a type advantage on this ice field huh, but I can play that game too as I choose Weavile!"

The two Ice Pokemon stare eye to eye from across the battlefield both itching to make the first move!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Clash of the Divas (Pamela vs. Liza) pt.1**

**The **announcer calls for Eindo and Kerry to enter the battlefield. Eindo appears from almost nowhere and takes his place still wearing his black robe and chain with its odd moon shaped symbol. Kerry never enters the battlefield and after several calls by the announcer the battle in canceled and Eindo is declared the winner by default much to the grimace of the crowd.

"Where could Kerry be?, He is missing the chance of a lifetime." AJ wondered.

"I guess he got cold feet but o well his lost" Zak says as he finds a seat next to his brother.

Eindo walks from the battlefield and looks up toward Ashton with a evil grin.

The announcer gives word from Ash and the Elites that the show will go on and request that the final 1st round match between Liza and Kanto League Champ Pamela now take place.

The two young ladies both enter the battlefield at the same time much to the delight of Zak.

" Just look guys have you ever seen such a beautiful pairing, Pamela the purple haired bombshell from Sinnoh vs. Liza the short black haired cutie from Renbow Island what a show we are about to see." Zak shouts with a bit of drool coming from his mouth.

" O grow up boy." Kira requests with a stern look.

The two ladies take their places on the battlefield as the Ref presses a third remote button which makes the battlefield transform into a large water filled pool with two islands on either side.

_**Ref: Choose your first pokemon and begin the battle!**_

Liza with a diva like stance tosses out a pokeball and a large Milotic is released into the water. "Im ready know lets see about you sister." Liza says with a smile.

Pamela doesn't say a word and without a changee in expression throws out a poke ball and a Zangoosse with white and blue fur is released.

"Lets begin, Milotic use ICE BEAM.".

The sea serpent like pokemon charged a sphere of ice in her mouth and then fired it at Zangoose.

"Zangoose use DETECT" Pamela says. Zangoose does a backflip out of Milotic firing range and then charges at her with its claws at the ready.

"Use X SCISSOR Zangoose." Pamela demands.

The cat ferret Pokemon jumps on the back of Milotic and slices at her with its sharp claws making a X shaped scar in her skin. Milotic roars in pain and dives into the water.

"Get ready to use THUNDERBOLT when she resurfaces!" Pamela whispered to her Pokemon.

" Milotic use SAFEGUARD and then DRAGON TAIL" Liza tells her pokemon. The pool of water shines bright like it is filled with diamonds and a unseen source of light then Milotic rises from the water her scales shining bright like a rainbow.

"Go now Zangoose use THUNDERBOLT." Pamela says. Zangoose launches a bolt of lightning into the air which strike Milotic causing her great pain, but Milotic stands tall through the pain and sweeps her mighty fan like tail at Zangoose knocking him clear across the island and into the water on the other side.

Milotic then dives into the water and rushes over to the spot Zangoose landed and launches a ICE BEAM that freezes the entire section of the pool. With another swipe of the tail Milotic slaps up Zangoose from the now half frozen water and drops him onto the island. Being knocked out and half frozen, the _**Ref declares Zangoose unable to battle.**_

The entire crowd is shocked that one of the League Champion's pokemon was defeated so easily.

"So you are a worth while opponent after all, your Milotic is strong but it doesn't stand a chance against my Zoroark" Pamela says with confidence as she recalls her Zangoose and sends out Zoroark. The Monster Fox Pokemon stood on the edge of island staring into the eyes of the much larger Milotic.

Ashton says in amazement to himself, "Wow I didn't know Pamela had a Zoroark and a strong looking one at that. I've never seen one before and she has been training one the whole time."

Milotic lets out a roar and swings at Zoroark with her mighty tail. Zoroark jumps high into the air to avoid the attack and lands on the island on the other side of the pool then he gives Milotic cocky smile as a purplish aura starts to surround his body.

"Hurry Milotic use WATER PULSE before he gets fully powered up!" Liza says. Milotic fires a ball of pulsing water directly at Zoroark just stands his ground and then swats the sphere away to the shock of both Liza and Milotic.

"If you haven't noticed Liza my Pokemon and I are a true team and we don't take the defeat of a teammate lying down, now Zoroark if u may take out some VENGEANCE on Milotic for our fallen teammate Zangoose!" Zoroark spreads out both of his claws and charges at Milotic full speed, Milotic fires a ICE BEAM in defense only to have Zoroark actually jump and run up the beam and meet his foe face to face.

After one swipe from each claw Zoroark jumps to the ground with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face as Milotic falls into the water unconscious.

_**REF: Milotic is unable to battle! **_

Liza recalls her Milotic and thinks of what Pokemon to use next on such a fast opponent. "If I can't match Zoroark's speed I can set up a powerful defense, I now choose Klinklang to battle." Liza says as she sends out a steel pokemon that resembles the gears on the inside of a large machine. "

Zoroark use DARK PULSE on Klinklang." Pamela demands as Liza tells her pokemon to use a LOCK-ON & ZAP CANNON combo.

The two pokemon fire their attacks which collide mid pool causing a sonic boom that sends waves of water splashing into the safety wall and drenching the low seating crowd including AJ, Misty and Prof. Skechit.

The two pokemon stared at each other from their own islands waiting for the next commands from their trainers.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Battle for the Final 4 (Pamela vs. Liza) pt.2**

The crowd is amazed to see the two Isshu Pokemon do battle as they are quite a rare sight in the Johto and Kanto regions. Ashton looks on in wonder of just how much stronger Pamela has become since their Kanto Pokemon League Battle as she has to reveal a Pokemon that she used back then but has now brought out two Pokemon he didn't even know she owned.

"Well what are you going to do now?, Its your move Liza." Pamela questions her opponent.

"OK then, Klinklang use MIRROR SHOT" Liza Shouts. Klinklang angles itself toward the sun and rapidly spins its body sending several blinding rays of light directly at Zoroark's face.

"Zoroark cover your eyes to avoid seeing the bright light." Pamela shouts.

"Now while he is distracted Klinklang use DISCHARGE" The gear Pokemon spins its body generating a powerful electric charge then launches it a Zoroark.

"Zoroark end this now use TRICKERY" Pamela says with stern look. Zoroark opens his claws and catches its foe's own attack to the shock of everyone watching and sends it back at double the power. Klinklang takes the attack head-on but its steel body blocks most of the electrified wave of energy.

Just as Liza is releaved to see her Pokemon survive the attack a look of horror overcomes her face as she notices that Zoroark has formed the biggest mass of energy that see has ever seen in battle.

" Now Zoroark your Ultimate DARK PULSE!" Pamela demands. Zoroark sends the attack at Klinklang as everyone in the stands duck & brace for the impact. After a huge purplish explosion that displaces most of the water on the battlefield Liza's Pokemon laid KOed in the middle of island in front of her.

"That's it im done, this battle is over." Liza says with a tear in her eye.

Ashton jumps up in shock of Liza's announcement. "How can she just quit like that with so much on the line" He wonders.

_**REF: "Do you forfit the battle Liza" **_

" YES, I cant continue to put my Pokemon at risk like this." a dishearten Liza explains.

_**Ref The Trainer Liza refuses to continue so Pamela is the winner.**_

" I must admit that this is the move of a true champion, to shallow your pride and quit to avoid the injury of your Pokemon is the mark of caring trainer." Pamela says.

Liza bows to Pamela and Zoroark as she recalls her Klinklang . " I'm going to train as hard as ever and you all will see me again!" Liza shouts to the crowd as she leaves to a standing ovation.

Ash and the other elites stand and request the four winning trainers to come to centerfield. As Ashton and Zak join Pamela on the field Ashton hears a voice in his head over and over "The Time is Coming, Your time is Coming". Ashton looks up pass Pamela to Eindo sitting on the ground against the wall. Eindo takes off his hood the reveal he has long black and grey braided hair and earring that has a moon shaped emblem like his necklace.

Eindo just smiles at Ashton who at that moment hears the voice in his head again "The Time is Coming, Your time is Coming. Our Destiny is Not Ours to Choose"

Ashton's thoughts are then interrupted by the voice of his dad who congratulates him and the other Final 4 Trainers Zak, Pamela, and Eindo for their victories. Brock then stands and announces that the match-ups for the Final 4 are _**Zak vs. Eindo**_ and _**Ashton vs. Pamela **_

" The Final 4 will take place tomorrow on two totally new battlefields, good luck to all of you Trainers" Brock then says.

Pamela walks over to Ashton and says "Good luck and may the best trainer win, I'm ready to see how much you have improved since our last match.

"I can't wait either its going to be a fun day tomorrow." Ashton responds.

Meanwhile Zak goes over and talks to Eindo who is still smiling toward Ashton.

"I hope you are not looking past me hoping to battle Ashton because im no easy way and I will bring my all." Zak boasts. Eindo just gives him the cold shoulder and walks off and says to himself "No one can stop the path of destiny." as he walks toward the entryway.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Zak vs. Eindo - Going All Out**

Ashton stood on the balcony of his hotel room as the sun came up to start the day of the Final 4. He only had a few hours sleep but that was all he needed as he had spent most of the night training his pokomom for the upcoming battle with Pamela.

"Today's the day, its time to show the world what we are really made of! Right Buizel? " Ashton shouted out to the forest and mountainside that surrounded the stadium. " Bui Bui! " Buizel yelled joining her trainer.

Ashton hurried and washed up then got dress putting on a green and black outfit that his Aunt Daisy had recently bought for him. Then with Buizel in tow Ashton dashed out of the door grabing his poke balls along the way. Too excited and full of energy to wait on the elevator he headed down the steps sliding on the handrails most of the way. Just as he got to the bottom floor Ashton looked down to hall toward the stadium only to see Zak (wearing black and white camo pants & a black vest with white under shirt) standing alone in the hall.

"Its about time you got here the stadium is already filling with fans and I'm getting ready for my match with Eindo." Zak said.

"OK then good luck Zak I'll be watching but first I'm going the Pokemon Center to change up my team, I have a few surprises ready for Pamela today." Ashton says as he give Zak a thumbs up before running down the hall toward the P.C

Zak then puts his game face on, " Its Go Time!" he thinks to himself.

Zak walks out to the stadium floor to a huge ovation from the crowd, after stepping up to his platform Zak looks across the battleground at Eindo. Eindo stares at Zak with the most stern look Zak had ever received from someone other than his mother the Pike Queen Lucy.

" Kid You are the only one standing in the way of destiny so you must be dealt with, I pray that You are ready for the most dangerous battle You will ever be evolved in." Eindo says without blinking out of his cold stare.

_**REF: This Final 4 battle will be 4 on 4, now I reveal the battlefield**__._

The floor opens up and a new field emerges, this one spreads across the whole stadium floor and has two cliffsides that rise at the same level as the trainer platforms and along the center a valley with water several feet below the floor level. Even though the Valley is below the floor level it can easily seen by the trainers and the crowd.

Ashton returns to the stadium and finds a seat next to AJ just in time for the start of the match.

_**REF: This is the Canyon battlefield, Trainers choose your first Pokemon and begin the battle.**_

Zak looks at the battlefield and knows exactly which Pokemon he will use first. " Its time to battle Go Metang." Zak's Pokemon appears from its poke ball and hovers above the ground.

" So that's your pick well then allow me to put you at a disadvantage from the start as a reminder of who you are dealing with, Arise Houndoom!" Eindo growls in a deep voice. Houndoom appears from its ball at the top of the cliff and lets out a spine chilling howl that echos across the stadium!

" O man Zak is in trouble already, his Metang is at a double disadvantage" Ashton notices.

"But I thought that Pokemon battles are decided by more than just types alone?" AJ questions his brother.

" True but not when your opponent is immune to your attacks!" Ashton says with deep concern.

" Lets get started shall we." Eindo says with a smile. "Houndoom use FLAMETHROWER Now.".

With a mighty roar Houndoom lets loose a breath of fire directly toward Metang.

" Dodge it Metang and use METAL SOUND." ZAK commands. Metang vanishes just as Houndoom's attack nearly hits home and reappears behind Houndoom and lets loose a wave of ear spliting noise that leaves Houndoom backing off in defense.

" Now Metang while he is distracted use FLASH CANNON!" Metang presses both of its hands together and forms a ball of energy and launches it a Houndoom.

"Just what we wanted to see, Houndoom use TRICKERY take his power and make it your own." Eindo yells with a evil look. Houndoom opens its mouth and like a scene from a Sci-fi movie, Houndoom sucks up Metang's attack and uses it to build up its own power. Then without warning Houndoom fires a FLAMETHROWER attack at double the power as the one before.

Metang is slammed by the force of Houndoom's flame and is sent flying backwards into the Cliffside with such force that a section of the cliff collaspes on top of it.

**REF: Metang is unable to battle!**

Zak recalls Metang and thinks about his next move. "That Houndoom is a beast even without using TRICKERY, but I have a Pokemon that I know can match him." Zak thinks to himself. "Lets even things up, It time to battle go Blastoise!" Zak throws out a Pokeball with a blue ball capsule and in a cloud of fog Blastoise enters the battlefield.

" Bring it on Eindo, we're ready for y'all!" Zak boasts.

Eindo just smiles "Consider it brought kid, Houndoom use FLAME CHARGE." A wall of flame forms around Houndoom as he runs toward Blastoise.

"Blastoise use HYDRO CANNON now!" Zak commands. Blastoise fires two missile like jets of water from both of his shell cannons that stop Houndoom in his tracks and knocks him out out his feet. Eindo looks on in shock as Houndoom falls to the ground.

" Houndoom return, good job on beating one of my weak Pokemon, now Zak let me show you just how much danger your Pokemon are really in. Arise GENGAR!"

Gengar rises up from its poke ball and with a otherworldly scream lets loose so much of it's built up energy that parts of the Canyon Battlefield crumble as if a earthquake was occurring.

" So are You ready boy?" Eindo asks with a smile.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : Zak vs. Eindo - Going All Out**

Gengar stared down at Blastoise with a evil smile on his face waiting for its trainer's command. Blastoise bulked himself up to get ready for battle as he could sense the power of Gengar.

Eindo glared at Zak with a evil smile, "Lets get things going shall we, Gengar use DARK PULSE." Gengar developed an aura of darkness around its body and then concentrated the energy into a sphere like mass over its head.

"Get ready Blastoise use IRON DEFENSE." Zak said with concern. With one flick of a finger Gengar fired its attack toward Blastoise.

Blastoise's shell shines bright silver as he curls up to defend himself from Gengar's attack. The pulse of energy impacts the ground with such force it forms a large crater that reshapes the battlefield. Blastoise is able to survive the impact but is now trapped inside the deep crater because the sides are to deep for him to climb out.

" Gengar lets help our friend out of that mean old hole, HA HA HA use TELEKINESIS now!" Eindo says with a manic laugh.

"Why would Eindo help Zak's pokemon get out of the crater he was a sitting duck" AJ wondered.

"That move is TELEKINESIS it traps your opponent's pokemon in the air and leaves them open to attack!" Ashton informs his brother.

With Blastoise floating helpless in midair Gengar took its time to size up its foe.

Eindo looked on with evil intent, "Now Gengar lets end this slow and painfully, use THUNDERPUNCH."

Zak could only turn away as Gengar repeatly punched Blastoise over and over causing the turtle pokemon to roar in pain. With every hit sparks of electricity filled the air much to the dismay of the watching crowd.

Ashton looked on knowing that there was nothing Zak could do to help Blastoise until Gengar let loose its mental grip. Then with one mighty punch Gengar let Blastoise fall to the ground, but Blastoise was paralyzed from the electrified attacks.

Zak pondered what move to take with what little time Eindo was allowing him to have, "I need to recall Blastoise before he gets hurt any further, Blastoise return!"

Before Zak could recall his Pokemon Gengar appeared out of nowhere and nails Blastoise with one last THUNDERPUNCH knocking him out cold.

**REF: Blastoise is unable to battle.**

" That was brutal, Zak needs to pick one of his best Pokemon because that Gengar is fast and powerful which is a deadly match in this type of battle!" Bentley said to Ashton and AJ who both were looking on with deep concern.

"Gengar return!" Eindo recalls his ghostly powerhouse to the surprise of everyone. Eindo then takes a new Pokeball from under his robe and holds it up in the air for all to see. "Your move Zak" he said with a smile.

" Power alone isn't going to beat this guy, I need to speed things up. It time to battle GO BRELOOM." Zak sends out his fighting mushroom like Pokemon. Ashton and AJ are surprised that their friend would bring out a grass type at a time like this but both are shocked to see Eindo's next Pokemon just as much.

"Arise Shiftry" Eindo says with a evil grin.

The two grass type Pokemon stand face to face at the center of the canyon battlefield, both awaiting their trainer's comand.

"Lets test their power Shiftry use LEAF STORM at max power!" Eindo Pokemon jumps high into the air and into a spin cycle firing bladed leaves at Breloom like a inverted tornado!

"Breloom dodge and use SKY UPPERCUT." Zak says trying to find a way for his Pokemon to avoid such a

Powerful attack. Breloom forms a aura of power around his fist as he launches at Shiftry through the center of its vortex.

Shiftry just stands its ground as Breloom nails it with a jaw breaking punch. Shiftry falls to the ground in front of Eindo with Breloom landing on foot across the battlefield.

"Shiftry use Leaf Storm again." Eindo demands.

Bentley wondered, "Why would he use that attack twice in a row, it maybe powerful but it also lowers the user's attack power!"

"Maybe Eindo is trying to finish Zak off quickly to….. _get to me_." Ashton answered and then thought to himself.

Breloom easily dodges the attack and prepared to counter attack at Zak's word. "Breloom hurry and use SEED BOMB." Zak hurried his Pokemon but the two of them were paying into Eindo's trap!

"Now Shiftry use POWER SWAP make Breloom's power your own." Eindo yells with a smile. Shiftry's eyes glow as it mentally scanned Breloom's body. Then with a roar it literally swap souls with Breloom.

Obtaning all the grass/fighting Pokemon's attack strengths, Shiftry blocks the SEED BOMB attack with little effort.

"Now Shiftry use GIGA IMPACT!" Eindo commanded. Totally shocked and drained by his foe's attack Breloom is unable to withstand the force of Shiftry attack as it blasted into him from across the battlefield.

Breloom is sent flying into the wall of the canyon side and then drops to the ground unconscious.

**REF: Breloom is unable to battle. **

"That was his plan the entire time to use Zak's Pokemon's power against them." Bentley noticed.

"Just like with Houndoom and Gengar, Eindo battle plan is so obvious now I must remember it for the future." Ashton realized.

Mentally Zak was back against the wall. What could he do now? He only had one Pokemon left and Eindo had three. Zak looked up at the Videotrons which showed he had only a 25% chance of victory. Zak slowly takes one last Pokeball from his pocket. "This is it all or nothing, I've tried my best but Eindo just may be my better today but me and my Pokemon are going down swinging." Zak thought to himself.

"Here we come Eindo! Its time to battle go Steelix!" Zak's ace in the hole was his trusted Steelix the Pokemon he was given to him as a Onix by his Grandpa Flint the day he challenged and defeated his Mom Lucy at the his family's own Pewter City Gym.

The ground shock as Steelix let out a mighty roar. "Steelix use FLASH CANNON at full force." Zak demanded his Pokemon.

"Shiftry use LEAF STORM to cut that big brute down to size." Eindo growled

Shiftry tornado of bladed leaves and whirled them at Steelix. Steelix reared up high and fired a intense beam of light from its mouth that neutralized Shiftry's attack and consumed the grass Pokemon in a large explosion!

Eindo recalled his Pokemon before the Ref could even check on its condition.

"Wow Zak's Steelix looks to be as strong as ever he must have been training a lot since we last battled" Bentley though to himself.

"He and I have been sparing with each other for the past few months and all that practice is starting to show but I hope its enough to help him when the battle." Ashton says to Bentley.

"Well well well looks like you still have a little fight left in you, so lets knock that out along with the bit of confidence you have left too." Eindo says with a grim stare.

"Arise my mighty Gyarados" Eindo says as he sends his next Pokemon.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: True Intentions **

The two mighty serpents stood eye to eye in the center of the battlefield. This was it for Zak as his Steelix had the task of battling all three of Eindo's powerful Pokemon, if it could get past Gyarados.

" Ok this is it Steelix lets go all out, use FLASH CANNON!" Zak commanded. Steelix fires his beam of light at Eindo's Pokemon but Gyarados counters with a WATER PULSE and both attacks just collide in midair.

"That Gyarados is fast but why didn't Eindo give him any commands, he's just standing there with that same crazy smile." Zak wonders to himself.

"If you are wondering why im so calm boy, it's just that this battle is already over as I only have to give Gyarados one command and that's it!" Eindo says.

" Your're bluffing!" Zak says.

" Well lets see about that Zak, Gyarados use OUTRAGE!" Gyarados rises up with a ball of fire in its mouth and fires at Steelix. Steelix dodges the attack had trys to hid underground at Zak advice but Gyarados is relentless in its attack and fires at Steelix down its escape hole.

Steelix roars in pain as he crashes up from under the ground into the path of one more of Gyarados's attack which hits its mark and KO's Steelix to the shock of everyone including Zak.

**Ref: Steelix is unable to battle, Eindo is the Winner!**

Zak head drop between his shoulders all the work he put forth to get to the point was for nothing. Zak recalls his Pokemon and heads for the stadium exit but is cut off by Kira.

"Where are you going, aren't you going to stay and cheer on Ashton is his battle against Pamela? Or are you going to run away with your tail between your legs bring shame to your family?" Kira questioned her friend.

Zak looked Kira in the eyes and then looks up toward the balcony where his Father and the other Elites were, He then thought over the words both his Father and Uncle used the day he started his journey "WIN OR LOSE, EVERY BATTLE IS A CHANCE TO GAIN EXPERIENCE & YOU MUST USE THAT EXPERIENCE TO INCREASE THE SKILL OF BOTH YOU AND YOUR POKEMON." Zak then turns around only to meet Eindo face to face.

"I admit you are one of the strongest trainers I've faced Eindo but don't look past Ashton or Pamela in your next battle or you will be embarrassed." Zak said in a strong voice.

" Don't worry boy, I've never looked past young Mr. Ketchum, It is destiny that we meet in such huge setting as this. After we battle I will expose Ashton for who he truly is ha ha ha ha!" Eindo says in a manic laugh.

Eindo then walks off with a strange smile leaving Zak and Kira standing alone with confused looks on their faces.

"OK that was creepy." "I know this is the same feeling I had during our entire battle." Kira & Zak said quietly to each other as they headed to find seats for Ashton and Pamela's battle.

Ashton stood quiet and focused in the entranceway leading to the battlefield. He knew that this would be the toughest battle he ever had, Pamela the same trainer that defeated him at the Pokemon League was once again standing between him and a chance to be champion but this time she was even stronger than before.

On the other side of the battlefield Pamela was making her way out to the trainer's platform dressed for business. Zak couldn't help from noticing Pamela in her tight all black pants suit with her light purple hair loose and flowing in the breeze.

" WOW she may be a tough trainer but she sure is easy on the eyes!" Zak and Bentley said in unison.

Eindo stood on the roof of the stadium over crowd stands to get the best view of the next battle, a communicator hidden in is earring then sounds off.

" Eindo what is your progress with the Catalyst." A voice asks.

"There is I person I have my eyes on Sir, if he wins his next battle he and I will face off in battle one on one then I can really test him out Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Eindo answers in his manic laugh.

"If it is true and you have found the Catalyst then our plans are one step closer to being realized!" The voice then says.

Eindo smiles as he notices Ashton heading toward the battlefield.

Ashton looks across the way at Pamela. Butterflies filled his stomach as he had a flashback of their League battle. He could still picture Charizard crashing to the ground after a hard fought battle against Tyranitar, even Pamela's Bibarel was a shocking powerhouse as it went toe to toe with his Nidoking.

**REF: This is a 4 vs. 4 battle, now I will reveal the battlefield.**

With the press of a button the battlefield transforms from a canyon into a Icy field with large rock formations and two flowing streams of cold water.

**REF: This is the Ice Flow Battlefield, Choose your first Pokemon and start the battle.**

Ashton thinks about his first move but Pamela beats him to the punchand reveals she is already holding a pokeball in her had.

" For this battle I Choose Crobat." Pamela says as she tosses out the pokeball.

Crobat appears above the battlefield ready to fight.

"So that's your plan to stay above the battlefield and avoid the ice altogether but I can play your game too. I choose you Swellow!" Ashton shouts as he releases his bird pokemon to battle with Crobat.

Pamela is in no mood for small talk, she is all business as she calls out her first attack. "Crobat close in and use AIR SLASH."

"Watch out Swellow counter with AIR CUTTER" Ashton shouts as the two flying Pokemon started to dogfight above the Stadium.

Blades of wind criss cross in the air with neither pokemon getting the upper hand.

"Crobat use ZEN HEADBUTT" Pamela shouts as her pokemon dodges Swellow's attack.

Crobat drops low toward the ground then blast its way upward at high speed directly at Swellow who trys to dip and dodge to through Crobat off coarse. Crobat zeros in and nails Swellow in the belly knocking him out of the air and to the ground.

Crobat backflips in the air and prepares to finish off Swellow with another ZEN HEADBUTT. " Hurry Swellow use GIGA IMPACT at full force" Ashton yells. Swellow's body erupts into flames as he launches up into the air like a rocket and slams head-on into the Diving Crobat.

The impact causes a huge explosion that sends a shockwave of air across the stadium blowing off people's hats and the food in their hands.

" What power! There is no question now that young Mr. Ketchum should be the target of our plans just wait until my Lord hears about this!" Eindo thinks to himself with a evil grin on his face as he stares at the cloud of smoke and dust Swellow and Crobat had just created.

**REF: Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the Trainers must choose new Pokemon.**

Both pokemon fall limp to the ground. "Looks like we have a tie Ashton" Pamela says as the two Trainers recall their Pokemon. " Lets see how you handle my next Pokemon, I now choose Froslass!" Pamela's second Pokeball opens to reveal her Ice/Ghost phantom of a Pokemon.

Ashton eyes his foe's new choice of fighter, "So your looking to gain a type advantage on this ice field huh, but I can play that game too as I choose Weavile!"

The two Ice Pokemon stare eye to eye from across the battlefield both itching to make the first move!


End file.
